Re-Altered Season
by z0mb3xor
Summary: Join us as we follow the story of Clementine and Nick as they try survive with their groupin the harsh environment. A remake of my popular Altered Season. This is a what if for 'What If The Ending Didn't Suck' basically. Clementine and Nick, Caine and Rochelle, and some experimental friendship between Matthew and Sarah too!
1. Introduction

**Heya there fans or simple readers. I'm back with a remake of one of my most successful stories. Altered Season! Whoooo! So I still don't have a final starting point for it until a while but at least you should know it's going to happen. I just know that when it does start Nick will be alive. No question. So here is the list of people in it. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

**Confirmed Appearances: Clementine, Nick, Luke, Sarah, AJ, Matthew, Caine, Christa**

**So just keep waiting and if you loved Altered Season then leave your vote on where I should continue from. Make the right choice.**

**A: The start of chapter 4**

**B: Just before the herd separates everyone.**


	2. A New Day, A New Life

**So the votes are in. There were no votes for point B. So looks like it's just the start of chapter four at first until a short time. So for about the first five hundred words it will be the same. I still cannot get over Carlos not knowing it was a dog bite though. I could tell when I first saw the bite, and I didn't even know what happened.**

**Me: *comes and sees friend sneaking around cabin*"Fuck what's with the dog bite?" **

**Friend: "Dude, the doctor didn't even recognize it was a dog bite."**

**I just sat there and pondered if he ever saw a dog bite before. Also, I'm changing a very important event that happened in the Altered Season. Clementine can talk normally again. I kind of got sick of it. Now I know why Robert Kirkman hated cutting off Rick's hand so early in the comics. **

**All Changes: The story basically, the truck they used in game is now different, Clementine can speak normally again. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

"Get the fucking truck started and get us moving!" The armless figure slowly came into view. I could not believe my eyes. I didn't think they made it. I thought they were dead but I was wrong. I turned to Nick, Sarah and Luke and got them up. Luke had AJ in his arms.

"Guys! We need to get the truck started. There's a herd approaching and so is Matthew." Everyone snapped their heads at herd and got to their feet at Matthew. We rushed out when I heard an unmistakable gun firing. It was an automatic rifle from another man I thought dead.

"Get this truck moving mate!" Caine called, running full speed to our location. He had a large duffle bag spilling with blankets. He saw there wasn't enough room so he leaped into the back of the truck. "I have enough blankets just get the fuck going." He assured us. As we got in Luke handed AJ to Nick. My heart was pounding in my chest until I felt it stop when I heard the most horrific sound. The sound of silence. Luke kept turning the keys but it wouldn't start. I felt like I was going to throw up so I held my breath. Then something got the truck started.

"Drive Luke!" Nick yelled at his friend. Luke had his foot on the pedal in no time and we skid off onto the road leaving all the groaning faces behind us. Caine didn't feel the snapping winds because he had at least twelve blankets covering his body to prevent freezing in the back of the truck. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest and I realised I was still holding my breath. I exhaled rather loudly and sunk back into my seat. That was too close a getaway. Sarah was shivering out of fear and the cold so I brought her close, hugging her tightly, keeping her warm and comforting her. Matthew was breathing heavily and kept rubbing what was left of his arm.

"So how did you survive the… you know… amputation?" I quizzed Matthew. I thought I had seen a walker get him while he ran away after falling off the deck but know I was positive. He looked out the window as he remembered the event. We all thought he was dead but it turns out he was alive and well. He gradually turned to face me and looked dead into my eyes.

"A walker bit my hand as I made my runner. I just kept running not even sure where. Suddenly I felt a burning feeling on my joint. A large kukri was embedded into my arm and I just fainted. It was Caine. He must have been wandering when he heard me trudging through the woods. After I woke he still had that stupid smile since I first met him on the bridge. He apologised for the sudden hacking of my limb but I was thankful nonetheless. He saved my life. He was still unsure if I would make it but he knew I wasn't going to die of blood loss. After that we just travelled around like that and then bam, we end up together. I wasn't expecting to fall for a man like him but anything can happen I guess." He chuckled to himself and went back to staring out the window. It had been quite the afternoon and I needed rest. Sarah had fallen asleep in my arms so I soon succumbed to sleep too.

**Later that night**

I was jolted awake by the truck running something over. It was most likely a walker lying on the road. I rubbed my eyes and found Sarah had moved over to Matthews's side. They were both still asleep but I heard Nick and Luke whispering up front.

"Dude how could you not?" Luke hissed. Nick sighed and looked off to the side.

"Because it just seems too early. She may not even say it back." Luke chuckled and punched his arm.

"Sure she will. You two have been through hell and back." Luke focused on the road again.

"But you do remember what Carver did to her right?" Nick growled. Luke dropped his head a little.

"Yeah, that sick fuck." I rubbed my head remembering how many times it had been injured. I'm surprised it didn't leave any lasting effects.

"So why are you two bringing it up again?" I crossed my arms. Nick widened his eyes when he noticed I was awake.

"Shit Clementine, how much did you hear?" Luke pressed. I rolled my eyes and leant back.

"Something about 'dude how could you not?' or somewhat. So what might I not say back?" Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Luke also avoided the question. "Fine, I don't need to know." I flopped backwards and sighed, rubbing my temple. We sat in uncomfortable silence for some time, occasionally hearing something outside. "So Nick, taking me anywhere special next week?" I asked. He scratched his head in confusion.

"No why?" He placed his cap on the dashboard and rubbed his hair. I smiled and twiddled my thumbs to see how long it'd take him. Slowly his eyes widened and he looked at me. "Is it your birthday? Shit I almost forgot." I giggled along with Luke.

"Never forget a girl's birthday man; you never hear the end of it." We laughed silently and Nick made a joke of what he said.

"Is that why eventually none of the girls would talk to you?" Nick nudged him. Luke shoved him playfully and tried to focus on driving.

"Not while I have the wheel. If I had of forgotten their birthday it would be quite the opposite." He protested, smile growing wider by the second. We sat in silence for a short time later when Luke swerved. "Fuck I think that's human!" He skidded to a halt on the side of the road and we all hopped out. We saw a woman standing there dragging another man freezing.

"H-hell-lo? We're f-fr-free-zin-ing." She stuttered, teeth chattering. She didn't look like she was wearing much; a tank top wasn't the best idea for this environment. She collapsed onto her knees when Caine wrapped a few blankets around her and the other man.

"Get her and this guy in back." Caine ordered. Luke and Nick helped her up and into the back of the truck while Caine and I grabbed the unconscious man. He had a strange bruise on his head. Caine wrapped a third of his blankets around her, a third around the other man, a third around him. "You lot can go back in, I'll watch them."

"Th-thank y-y-you." She murmured before her head slumped to her side. I still saw her breath in front of her so I knew she wasn't dead. We all hopped back into the truck, me and Nick changing seats, where Sarah and Matthew wanted to know what happened.

"Was it a walker or person? I woke up when we stopped." Sarah looked from me to Nick quickly. I put her worry to rest.

"It's ok Sarah, it was a woman and I think her dad. Caine's looking after them." Sarah, satisfied with her answer, went back to sleep slowly. Matthew looked unsure of our decision to let them on but said nothing of it. Luke got the truck started and we slowly returned to our trip. I looked to my left at Luke and smiled. "You really think you can sway her?"

"Whaaat? You'd think I'd do that?" He chuckled. I shook my head and lay back. I slowly let my eyelids fall before saying hello to a somewhat comfortable sleep. "Goodnight Clem."

**Early next morning**

I woke up when the truck lurched to a stop. Luke smacked his hand onto the wheel in anger. The 'out of fuel' blinker was there, blinking away. He sighed and turned to face the back passengers.

"Wake up, trucks out of gas." Everyone groaned and made their way outside. They were easily snapped from their sleep once the bitter cold winds nipped at anything that wasn't covered. "Man I liked this thing."

"Do you even know what it is?" Caine muttered. Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Only something truly amazing. GMC Sierra man, they're amazing. We can't leave this beauty but…" He sighed and patted its side. "I love you baby." I made a gagging noise and stuck my finger down my throat earning a few giggles around me.

"So how are our guests doing?" Luke asked Caine. He perked up and headed around back. He stuck his thumb up in the air and nodded.

"Rochelle's awake, Damian's still out. Yeah she told me the names. It's her uncle not her dad." Rochelle climber out of the truck slowly and shivered. "So what the actual fuck were you doing out here in a fucking tank top." Caine almost laughed at her.

"Well where we were was a damn warm place. We had plenty of stuff their but most importantly, electricity. So we had heaters and stuff. Then the walkers attacked and I only had time to grab an axe and my uncle before it got out of hand." We all listened intently to her story. She hefted the fire axe in her hands. "Still feels light."

"Yeah, I always love a good axe." Caine chuckled. He lifted Damian out from the back of the truck. "Well let's drag this guy around. You can wrap yourself in some blankets. Cold don't do shit to me but you only have a tank top. In fact, I can't even feel temperature properly." Caine muttered the last part. We all slowly got moving in a northerly direction.

"So this is nice." Nick stated. I turned to him questioningly. "Well, we're going for a wonderful stroll, no walkers in sight." He took my hand in his. I smiled at him and rested my head against his shoulder. My smile slowly dropped away which he noticed.

"I'm sorry just… bad thoughts." He squeezed my hand tighter. I never thought I'd lose my virginity because I was raped.

"It's ok Clem; I'll never let something like that happen again." I nodded as best I could. "I can promise you that." We heard Caine groan behind us. "What's up with you?"

"Hey no complaints here, it's cute and all but I hate it when people make promises. It's just so easy to break them." He groaned. We did our best to ignore his comment and continued this way for quite some time.

"I think I know the perfect present for your birthday." Nick muttered. "I don't even have to try too hard for it either. In fact, almost anyone can in seconds." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not shit is it? I don't want a rock." He laughed and shook his head.

"No, it'll be very special."

**Well looks like I'm ending it here for now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll hopefully be just as successful as the last. Until then don't forget somebodies birthday.**


	3. Deja Vu

**Fuck yes! Frigging finally! Sorry for its delay! So let's get straight into this! (Yes, let's just go, the readers want to see me kick ass!) I'm sure they do Caine. *rolls eyes***

**Clementine**

We had been walking for so long my legs felt like they were going to shrivel and drop off. Why did we have to abandon the car so early? I wish we could have kept it longer. It would have been nice driving in it for longer. I caught Sarah in the corner of me eye begin to run. I stopped her and saw the house ahead.

"Watch out Sarah, it could be dangerous." She nodded and hung back as Nick and I snuck forth. I placed my hand on the handle and nodded to Nick as he aimed his gun at the door. I opened it and a loud whoosh was heard.

"Ah fuck!" I shut the door quickly and saw Nick had a large bolt embedded into his thigh. I was about to say something when a large axe embedded itself in the door.

"Holy shit!" I jumped back bumping into Nick. I felt a pain in my arm and leg where I'd been shot. "Shit sorry Nick." I inspected the bolt a little closer.

"It's alright babe, I'll be fine. Are you fine? Your arm looks hurt." He hissed. I nodded my head to his question. I knew he was lying about being fine though. He was in so much more pain right now. I looked back at the door and shivered, not from the cold but from the close call.

"Nick! You alright there?" Luke had reached us but Nick waved him off.

"I'm fine I'll be..." Caine ripped the bolt from his leg eliciting a scream from Nick. "Fuck you asshole!" He clutched it in pain as Luke grabbed the man and I glared.

"Dumb ass were you even thinking!" Luke yelled at him, shoving him away from his friend.

"I was ass wipe. No use keeping that fucking thing in there." We didn't really want to or have time to argue. It didn't stop me staring daggers at him.

"You're going to be fine. I've seen worse." Rochelle assured Nick. It didn't really help the matter too much.

"Am I really? I had a fucking bolt in my leg!" Nick hissed. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at me his anger sizzled away and he sighed. "Sorry but it just hurts so fucking much." He muttered. I saw Sarah wrap her arms around Nick and mumble to him.

"You'll be ok Nicky, you've handled worse." She soothed. It touched my heart a little at her words. Nick's face softened as he stood up straight. Matthew shifted AJ from one arm to his stump as he handed him a cloth. He took the cloth and wrapped the it around the wound.

"Hell yeah you're right Sarah. Come on, no sense in staying here much longer." Nick got moving so we all followed. I draped my arm over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little which made me smile.

"Trying to be the big man in front of me and Sarah hmm?" He chuckled at my comment.

"It hurts like shit but I don't want Sarah to worry. You know I'll be fine anyway." He nodded. I smirked and nudged his side gently.

"Do I really? I might need a bit of comforting." I mocked. He shook his head and plastered his grin back onto his face.

"You'll have to wait until your birthday, then we'll see." I thought about it for a second before an odd idea popped into my mind. Did Nick just suggest we... Have sex? Holy shit! Nick noticed me tense up and looked at me oddly. "You ok darling?" I shook the thoughts away from my mind and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be? Also, please don't call me darling." I grinned. Nick, satisfied with my response, turned his attention back to the road ahead. We continued on our way when a storm began picking up.

"Shit we need some sort of shelter soon or we're gonna freeze." Luke stated. We all wordlessly agreed. No way would we continue much further with a storm like that approaching. Caine chuckled and shook his head. Rochelle also smiled. "Care to enlighten us on your little joke?"

"Look, Rochelle and I know a thing or two about the weather and I can tell you, we're not even going to get the fringes of the storm if we're lucky. If not we'll be on the edge so nothing to worry about." He seemed so sure of himself so we just went along with it.

"So... We'll be fine?" Matthew asked. Caine nodded his head to him in response. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and leaned down to Sarah's height. "See, everything's going to be fine Sarah." Sarah thanked him silently and squeezed his only hand. I smiled at this touching sight. Matthew and Sarah had grown rather close recently. It was kind of cute if you asked me.

**Later that evening**

We were all gathered around a small fire in a fenced off area. I had no clue why it would be but why should I care? We were safeish I guess. Matthew was still holding baby AJ since this morning. He had become attached to it just as he did Sarah. Some of us were joking around and laughing, all except Damian. Once he'd woken up he refused to speak to us until he was sure we were to be trusted. We didn't care and gave him his space.

"You really forgot her fucking birthday?" Matthew asked Nick. He blushed as he nodded his head. Matthew couldn't help but laugh which made little AJ giggle and gurgle. This in turn made everyone else laugh. As we calmed down I looked over at Nick.

"You've been acting a little odd since I mentioned your birthday today, what's with that?" I groaned remembering the stupid thought that crossed my mind. I eventually told myself Nick wouldn't really suggest that this early in our relationship.

"I... Kind of though that maybe... You just offered... To have sex." I grumbled it all. Nick smirked and rose his eyebrows as everyone waited for either a 'I did' or a 'of course not' from him.

"We could do it later in those bushes." He snorted, mimicking my words when I joked with him back on our five day trip to escape Carver. Luke howled in laughter while everyone else sniggered. Nobody else really got why it was so funny to Luke.

"Shit! We gotta move guys! Walkers incomin'!" Damian yelled to us. We all got up and grabbed our packs. "I knew this laughin would be a bad idea." Damian cursed. We ignored him and made our way to a gap in the fence. As we squeezed through we made a quick headcount.

"Nick, Luke, Sarah, AJ, Matthew, Damian, Rochelle, Caine and me. We're all accounted for let's GTFO!" I ordered. Nobody protested as we ran away from our camp. We stumbled into more walkers when Caine pulled out his IMI Galil. He fired three shot bursts with a silencer attachment making quick work of our obstacle.

"Rochelle, come with me up front to take em out." Caine instructed. Rochelle made no protests as she and Caine ran forth with their melee weapons to hack at any walkers who stumbled too close. I ignored the pain in my leg as we ran. We were doing well until Sarah screamed causing everyone to turn around. A lurker had grabbed Sarah's ankle and dragged itself forward. Matthew instantly handed the child to Luke and rushed back to stomp the monsters head in.

"T...th...thanks." Sarah stuttered to Matthew. He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her onwards. We got moving again until we were finally home free. I rubbed my sore leg and looked over to Matthew and Sarah.

"We're safe now Sarah, we're going to Wellington. It's got big walls, food, guards, it's like Carvers camp but they're nice" Sarah returned her breathing to normal and looked up at Matthew.

"Please don't mention that place ever, brings back... Painful memories." She mumbled. Matt smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Sure kid. Don't mention what?" He chuckled. Sarah smiled at his little joke. We got moving again in no time. I couldn't help but find the relationship between those two cute. They both cared for each other a lot. They both lost someone really close within a short time which I guess made it easier for them to get along. I turned my attention to Caine and Rochelle.

"So that was a close call." Rochelle nudged Caine's shoulder. He smiled and nudged her back.

"No shit Sherlock." Rochelle grinned at him and they kept going. I grinned and then looked at Luke, AJ and Damian. Damian whispered something to Luke but I barley caught Luke's reply.

"Don't worry, he's not like that." I looked puzzled for a moment while I thought it over. I couldn't really see anything wrong here. Who was he talking about specifically. Matthew or Caine? Most likely the latter. Who really cares, he can have his own opinion. I felt Nick pull me close to him and kissed the side of my head. I felt my stomach do a little flip when he did so.

"I don't like all of our close calls. They make me feel like I might lose you." I smirked a little at his comment.

"Well too bad, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He smiled back when he did something unexpected. He kissed me on the lips. A real kiss not some half-ass like a real one. I just melted then and there. Me and Nick hadn't kissed since... I can't remember how long. Wasn't it after I got shot? I heard Luke snort so I just flipped him off as we kissed.

"Eww Clem, that's gross." Sarah scrunched up her face in disgust while Matthew made fake gagging sounds. We eventually separated when I noticed Rochelle give me the thumbs up quickly.

"So are we going to go now?" Luke smirked. I rubbed the back of my head and nodded.

**Hehe, how was that for an ending? (We needed more of me.) I'm sure we did. Anyway this took much longer then expected. As you can see there are numerous references to what happened previously on Altered Season. The joke in chapter 1, when Clem got shot in chapter 3, heck even the house and fenced area in chapter 4. So now there will be a dice roll that can change the entire story, literally. A dice roll... To see if Wellington still stands... Or if it fell. (Dun dun duuuh!) Smooth Caine.**


	4. Perfect Present

**Hey hey fellow writers! (Don't forget the readers.) Right, you guys exist. That's almost the entire reason I'm still here. (That a a whip from Mag...) Shush! So after a long time I shall return my focus to Re-Altered Season! And a couple others. With Dumbing Of Age caught up and Pre-Sequal having rage time because of too hard boss my main focus is here once more. Let's go shall we?**

**Clementine**

We were starting to feel safe at last from the long run we'd just had. I swear I never want to run that fast again. Too bad we're in the apocalypse. I haven't done too much running since running into the cabin group and I'm slightly out of shape, just slightly. Heck I still have my six pack but I'm starting to feel it now.

"So everybody's good?" Rochelle asked. We collectivly nodded. All except Sarah that is. She still seemed shaken up from certain events. We knew better then to pester her. We left her to Matthew's comforting arms.

"Haven't run that fast in ages." Caine smirked. No doubts there. He put his weapons away and rubbed his back.

"I have." Matthew grumbled. I remembered that day clearly in my head. The deck collapsed and Matthew tumbled with it. He ran so fast I swear he was kicking up dust.

"Yeah but I saved your ass at least." Caine replied. Matthew sent a smile his way which Caine returned. We were underway again in no time, my hand in Nick's, Luke leading the way, map in hand.

"So I suggest we either search for this fabled Wellington or we head back south." Luke suggested. He left us for a minute to think things over. After a short time Luke put it up for vote. "Ok, who says we go to Wellington?" Matthew, Sarah and Damian rose their hands. "Ok, we head south?" Luke asked. Rochelle, Nick and Caine rose their hands. "Clem, it's up to you, again." Luke grinned. Of bloody course.

"Uh, give me a second." Damn it I was hoping it wouldn't come to this again. Truthfully I hate making choices. Sadly it happened more often then it should of. I weighed both of my options carefully. They both seemed like good options. We may not even know if Wellington exists, but if it does we're so close. If we go south we may never know but we could die searching for the fabled city.

"So, have you come to a conclusion?" Luke asked. I had an answer in my head, I knew some people wouldn't like it.

"I think we should go south, we could die searching for something that may not even be real." I announced. Luke smiled slightly along with Nick. Sarah and Matthew looked like the understood my choice and were fine with it. Damian on the other hand wasn't so pleased.

"But Wellington is real, it is fucking safe as hell! Hold on now, Luke, you didn't even vote." Damian protested. Luke just shook his head slowly.

"If I did I would have voted south but I didn't really care either way." Damian shut his mouth. The group was decided, no more snow, no more ice, we go south.

"I hated the snow and ice anyway." I muttered. Nick, Luke and Sarah nodded in agreement sadly. After that whole lake incident nobody really liked the idea of ice crossing ever again. "Wait, I know this sounds bad but what about Howe's? It may be empty now and we could resupply if we aren't keen on hanging around." I suggested.

"I don't have any problems with that." Luke shrugged. "So we go to Howe's and decide what to do from there." Luke stated. We began to make our way south when Luke stopped. "Herd, might need to go this way." He went into the trees in a more south easterly direction.

**So we have a dice roll, haven't done this in a long time. Let's go.**

**1,2: Abstain, 3,4: Wellington, 5,6: South**

**South it was.**

**Several days later**

We saw Howe's just ahead. We had arrived at the most convinent of times, my birthday. I was excited to see if anybody actually managed to get me anything. I know Nick had something but Luke or Sarah might have as well. Heck maybe even Matthew got something.

"So here we are, Howe's once..." Luke was interuppted by a bullet hitting in front of us. We froze instantly to avoid anything stupid to get ourselves shot. "Well this is going downhill already." Luke mumbled.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A man yelled to us. Luke turned to us and smiled. I knew just what he was going to do.

"We've been travelling far and wide to search for the safe haven known as the mighty Howe's. The tyranny was defeated once before but now we return once the herds disperse to claim the land we were once enslaved upon." He said all this in some stupid scottish accent. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Dude are you drunk?" The mysterious stranger called down to us. Luke cracked up laughing then and there. We all soon joined in except for Damian. We collected ourselves once another person came to the roof.

"Luke? You dumbass is that you?" I heard a female voice call down. I swear it was vaguely familier. Luke lost his smile and squinted.

"Jane? Clem told us you were bit!" Luke exclaimed. Jane? I swear she was! I saw her wrestle with the walker and watch as it slowly bit her shoulder.

"I was bit, but I had protective clothing underneath!" She called back. Of bloody course. She wasn't stupid, she always had some plan or trick up her sleeve.

"So... can we come in?" Luke grinned. Jane left the roof so we approached the main entrance, the same place we exited from in our escape plan. Jane opened the roller door and greeted us.

"Welcome back guys, it's a lot cleaner and safer then it was nearly a week ago. After I got seperated from you guys I wasn't sure where to go. Once I finally found something I found... Alvin. Soon I made my way to Parkers Run but everybody was gone. So I came back here and it was mostly empty except a few stragglers. I dispatched them and sealed the place up. Within a few days a family came along so I let them in. I had plenty of supplies and I was fucking sick of being lonely." She explained.

"Well you've been through hell. Sadly so have we. This is all we have left. Lost a lot on some dumbass plan to cross a frozen lake. Stupidest plan ever." Luke muttered. Jane hugged him tightly which he returned. "Thanks, I needed that." He mumbled.

"Oh, yeah little information I forgot. Someone survived that you may not be too happy to see." Jane muttered nervously.

"If it's Carver then you made a horrible mistake." Nick growled. Jand shook her head.

"He... did bad things but... he's changed. Please don't strangle him the second you see him." She mumbled. Nick didn't make any promises as he went inside. We all followed and saw four people standing there. "This is Randy, Patricia and Gill. And of course... Troy." Jane introduced everyone with fear in her voice.

"The one mother fucker that I wanted dead just as much as Carver." Nick hissed. Troy back away nervously but kept his hand away from his gun.

"Now Nick I'm sure we can work this out." Troy suggested nervously. Nick gritted his teeth but made no threatening moves. I was the one who made a threatening move.

"You sick fuck you led me into Carver's rape chamber." I snapped, leaping for him. Luke and Jane held me back as Troy flinched in his spot.

"I... I didn't even know what Carver had planned. Once I knew what he'd done I almost attacked him myself. But if I did how would I explain that to Howe's?" He tried to reason. I slowly sizzled my anger away but it was still there.

"You good now Clementine?" Jane asked. I nodded slowly. Luke and Jane eased themselves away as I just stood there fuming. Nick embraced me in a hug which helped vent my anger away.

"You stay away from me and we'll have no problems." I hissed at Troy. He nodded and stepped a little further away. I finally let all the anger drain out of me completely. When I was calm I turned to Nick. "So where's my birthday present?" I smirked. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well... I do have it just... later ok?" He reasoned. I huffed but reluctantly agreed. Jane began to show the newcomers around while the rest of us returned to The Yard. At least it wasn't as cold as last time.

**That night**

"You guys really don't have to sleep out here anymore." Jane said for the hundreth time. We just gathered around the fire once more.

"Yeah but this time around it feels safer to be in here. Plus it's not so cold anymore." Nick shrugged. It was Nick, Sarah, Matthew and I sleeping out here tonight. Rochelle, Caine and Damian preferred the inside beds while Luke wanted to spend more time with Jane obviously.

"Well... ok then. See you guys tomorrow then." Jane waved. We waved in return as she left The Yard. I turned to Nick with a dumb grin on my face.

"Right... of course. I hope you're ready for this." He took a deep breath and stood himself up. This seemed more of a 'is he ready for this' situation. He turned to me and put on a straight face. If it was the sex thing he wouldn't say this in front of Sarah and Matthew would he. "Clementine... I love you." He confessed. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You... you love me?" I asked in almost disbelief.

"Damn it I knew this was a bad idea." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes. I leapt to my feet and kissed him long and hard. After we seperated he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I love you two you dumbass." I chuckled. We kissed again until we heard Matthew make a fake retching sound.

"Oh I'm sorry did I ruin the moment?" Matthew grinned. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Nick.

"You were right, this is the perfect present." I smiled.

**Submit to the cuteness that is Click! Admit it that was what you've been hoping for. Though it was highly expected if you read the previous one. Anywho leave whatever reviews you wish and I'll just mingle. Hehe, mingle. Sounds weird. Mingle. Mingle. M... (Shut up!)**


	5. Muscles & Brain Fucking

**Greetings fellow earth beings. I am your fellow earth...lian here with another chapter. (Smooth one Ca...) Shush now. They mustn't know. (And neither should Mag...)Anywho, Re-Altered Season chapter four is here now. I don't know how long this one will go for but I don't necessarily want it too long. I want to keep it under ten chapters, hopefully seven. I got some basic idea of an ending planned out for you guys. I'll make this ending a happier one for you guys... maybe... I think. I must apologize for I may be losing my sanity a well. So this is also a kind of break chapter, not much going on so minimal walkers.**

**Clementine**

I woke slowly with Nicks arms around me. I smiled remembering the previous nights events. Nick basically confessed his love to me and we got into a big makeout session. Matthew and Sarah soon went to bed and we got into some stupid groping. Mostly on his part. It was stupid but we weren't drunk at least so he had the willpower to stop. Me? Well... I don't know if I would have stopped it.

"It did seem like you were drunk though." I smirked. Any onlooker would have assumed so as well. We tried to keep it to a minimal but we got so caught up we skipped some important steps. I untangled Nicks arms from my body and got out into the cold morning air. It wasn't that cold but it did make me want something warmer.

"Didn't go the whole way I see." I heard Luke chuckle. I turned to him and gave him a smirk. "When I came in this morning I was expecting to see some clothes here and there but... you kept it under control I see."

"What? You and Jane didn't I presume." I sent him and grin which he returned with a blush. My grin faded as my jaw hung. "You didn't?" I asked shocked. He nodded sheepishly which gave me another grin. "Go Casanova." I nudged him jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever." He smiled awkwardly. I heard a silent clapping from behind us as we twirled around to see Matthew with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Well done Luke. Getting into the pants of a woman in one night." He joked. I giggled to Luke's sudden blushing and he turned away from Matthew.

"I-it was a onetime thing... s-so whatever. It probably won't happen again... probably." He stuttered. I giggled again and squeezed his shoulder.

"If it did would it really be a bad thing?" I asked. Luke shook his head slightly which plastered a smile on my face. "Good, because you're going to fuck this womans brains out."

"I don't think I would enjoy that as much as you think I would." Jane stated suddenly. I whirled around and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Jane, we were... uh... I got nothing." I confessed. Jane approached and placed a hand on my shoulder supportively.

"Don't worry kid, I'm cool with it, as long as I get to say the same about you and Nick." She grinned. I accepted the terms and shook her hand.

"No problemo. You can say I am to fuck Nick's brains out. By the way, don't call me kid I'm like, five years younger." I grinned. I heard a groan behind me and cringed. What was with my choice of timing today?

"I heard you say something about fucking my brains out. Are you really planning that and pre-boasting?" Nick asked curiously, scratching the back of his head. I turned and put another smile on.

"Uh... I'll explain that one later but there is no fucking yet ok? I'm not ready for that." I hastily explained. Nick chuckled and got up from his bed and came over, planting a kiss on my lips.

"It's fine babe, whatever you wish." He smiled. His smile alone melted my heart itself. Also, I now realize just how much taller he is compared to me.

"Why do I need to tip toe to reach your lips. It's stupid." I pouted, turning away from him. Nick chuckled again as I crossed my arms. He leaned down slightly and kissed my cheek.

"Aw it's ok, I will cut my feet off if it makes you feel better." He joked, kissing my cheek again.

"Maybe." I smirked, earning a few chuckles from the others around us. I heard Sarah rising from her slumber and saw her waddle her way over to Matthew.

"Matty, everybody woke me up." She pouted. Matthew chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Sarah, I was going to wake you up anyway." Matthew escorted her to his backpack full of supplies he'd packed when we were to leave soon. He grabbed her a can of peaches and handed it to her. "So Clementine, did your parents ever get paid to plaster your face upon anything?" He asked.

"Uh... not that I remember no, why?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He just grinned and chucked me a can. Nick flinched but I simply caught it mere centimeters from his face.

"Well that looks like a younger you." He laughed. I looked at the can and couldn't help but smirk. It did have an uncanny resemblance to me as a child. I threw the can back his way, landing a score straight into the bag he opened.

"Damn Clem, where'd you learn to throw and catch like that?" Nick asked in amazement. I looked over my shoulder with a smile.

"This cap isn't merely a gift from dad, I used to play a little baseball myself. I also played soccer and even some netball. I was kind of sporty. How do you think I am in such good shape with some killer abs?" I joked, placing my hand on my hip and lifting my shirt.

"Well your abs aren't quite as glorious as you just made them sound." Nick snorted. I looked down and saw they weren't quite what they used to be. I growled and shook my fist at them for some reason.

"Darn it, why'd you have to ruin this sexy moment for me?" I grumbled. This earned laughs from most of the people in The Yard.

"Your abs are fine Clementine, heck I don't even have those abs." Nick stated. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his arms.

"But look at these, they're like thick trees, pure muscle. Pure... sexy... muscle..." Nick snapped his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and blushed. "Sorry, getting too carried away now." I turned away and just tried to calm myself from that embarrassing moment.

"So you guys sure love public display of affection." I heard Rochelle's voice from the entrance. I turned to see her crossing her arms, smirking at Nick and I.

"Yeah, she needs to work on that." Nick chuckled, glancing back at me. I just punched his arm lightly and gave him a small frown.

"I see, well I though you should know, I saw a few dead ones wandering nearby from the rooftop." She explained, patting the sniper she had with her. Did she always have that thing? I can't remember exactly. Jane nodded her head and turned to address us.

"Right, we shouldn't be so loud anyway. Well I'll best be off soon, people to speak to. So I'll see you around then." Jane waved, winking to Luke's direction. He seemed to think nobody noticed but I sure did. If Nick did he wasn't showing any signs of it.

"Oh, Luke has a crush it seems." I smirked, crossing my arms. He turned to me with a glare and a slight blush on his face. I just giggled when he seemed to storm off. It was funny to mess with Luke sometimes.

"Luke has a crush? Who is it? I want to know." Sarah squealed excitedly. I just grinned and made my way to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"You know which one Jane is right?" I asked the girl. She just widened her eyes and the grin on her face grew. She tried to control her giggling when whatever went through her head settled nicely. Probably plans on how to get them together if they weren't already.

"Lay off girls, I don't want you two stirring up trouble for poor Luke. A little tease every now and then is fine but I don't want you two hammering on about it ok?" Matthew looked between both of us. Sarah nodded her head slowly as I just grinned.

"Maybe..." I giggled. Matthew crossed his arms so I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine, fine I won't be as harsh." I promised. Matthew uncrossed his arms and went back to eating whatever he was before.

"I'm sure I could be helping around this place. I'm going to see if Jane has a job or maybe even Caine. He seems to take initiative regardless of who's in charge." Nick chuckled at his last remark. He went off job searching when Matthew soon followed leaving me to watch Sarah.

"So do you know how we can get Jane and Luke together? Oh my, Lane? No,no! Juke! Ah they don't sound right." Sarah mumbled. I wasn't sure what she was doing but it was cute. She scratched her head and bit her lip as she thought a little more. "Would Jake or Lune count too?"

"Sarah I have no clue what you're going on about." I chuckled. She gave me a look as if asking 'are you serious' or something. I nodded my head.

"I'm putting their names together. You know, pairing right?" I slapped my forehead at the obviousness of it all.

"Yep, got it now. I don't think we should try getting them together though." I explained. Sarah gave me a confused look this time. "Because Luke's already slept with her." I whispered. She didn't seem to know what I was talking about so I gave up. "It's adult stuff."

"Slept? Like, in the same bed? Doing the kissing and stuff?" She asked. I just blushed lightly and looked away.

"Uh, yeah sure. That's what I meant." I breathed, a little caught off guard by the suddenness of the question.

"Oh, ok. Makes sense then. So they're already together?" She questioned. I thought it over for a second. Were they technically together? I guess they were. I nodded my head to her at last. "So we don't need to then. That's easier for us." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She replied.

**Later that day**

Nick and I were checking supplies, given to us by Jane. Suddenly, the oddest thing wiggled its way to my brain.

"Hey Nick?" I called. He turned to me and nodded his head. "Do you think Jane and Luke have done any kinky shit?" I asked, somewhat amused. Nick just put on a disgusted face.

"What the hell Clementine? Don't ask that." He demanded. I just giggled and got back to sorting.

"Yeah, I guess. But if they found any whipped cream..." I heard more disgusted noises coming from Nick.

"Ah Clem no! Don't put that mental image in my head. One, Luke's my friend, I shouldn't be imagining him doing that. Two, you're putting a reasonably attractive woman and covering her in cream." He explained.

"What's the cream in question?" I asked, smirking.

"God damn Clem, I may end up with a surprise soon, shut up." He frowned. I just giggled and turned to him, smirking again.

"I hope that surprise is for me." I purred jokingly. Nick turned away and just made some strange sound. "I'm kidding Nick, don't worry." I assured, grinning madly.

**Ok, earlier Clementine was discussing her abs and whatnot. Now I must admit, that would be a real attractive trait to me. I mean, I can't be the only one who leans towards girls with abs can I? (Dude, you are also attracted to darker...) Yeah nobody cares Caine. (Well why are you stating the abs thing then?) Shush! Do not interfere with my might! (He's lost the plot.) I've got the plot written down right here! (I bet you he always imagines an older Clem with abs.) Shut it! The readers will think I'm a fucking perverted lunatic! (Like always.) This is getting too weird. I'm pulling the plu...**


End file.
